


Little Bit of Magic, Little Bit of Love

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Solstice Magic, Winter Solstice, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Sam gets to spend the solstice with his new boyfriend, Max.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). You should totally check them out. 
> 
> Also, fluff is not my strong suit, but hey, gotta practice somehow right? Hope you enjoy it!

Sam had done lots of strange, and somewhat morally grey things in his life. He’d made lots of questionable bedfellows in his life, some of them in the most literal sense, but he liked to think that at thirty-four he was finally starting to get things more or less on the right track. Perhaps it was because, for the first time in a long time, everything was falling into place. The devil was back in his box, his mom was alive and they were starting to warm up to each other, Cas was hanging out more often, and the BMOL were still sneaking around but keeping a respectful distance. Oh, and he had a boyfriend.

Sam and Max, the charming witch he’d met at Asa’s funeral,  had been seeing each other for a few months now and decided to step their relationship level up from casual dates to actual boyfriends. So far they’d done the usual, normal, boring kinds of things, like dinners and movies and walks through parks. It had been nice to have something that wasn’t completely entrenched in the hunting life. Granted, picking guys up at funerals wasn’t exactly a normal habit, but there always had to be something right?

The time had come, though, that Max asked Sam to come spend a few days at the home he shared with his sister in Wisconsin and Sam was more than willing. He may have never had a relationship with another guy, but he’d messed around a bit in college. Plus, he’d read up on how to actually have penetrative sex with another man. He could have asked Dean, of course, but when Dean gave him “the talk” when he was twelve the poor guy blushed and stammered through the whole thing. Plus Dean was kind of sensitive about his history with other guys so Sam didn’t really want to put him in that kind of situation, no matter how much fun it might be to watch him squirm. No, Sam was totally up for whatever Max had in mind, regardless of whether or not it included anything sexual. The thing he was really worried about was getting out of the bunker without too many questions.

See, to say that Dean wasn’t a fan of witches was putting it lightly. Dean hated witches and he’d whined about it on multiple occasions. Sam was pretty sure Dean was okay with Max and Alicia, considering they were on the right side of the equation, using their talents to do good for the world and protect people from real monsters, but Sam wasn’t completely sure. Add to that Sam’s previous history with…liaisons and he was more than a little nervous that Dean wouldn’t be okay with his new relationship. He’d figure out a way to tell Dean, and Cas, and his mom eventually, but right now he just wanted to find a way to spend so private time with his boyfriend.

The answer came to him two days before he was supposed to show up at Max’s house. There was an article about a bear attack in Wisconsin, about an hour away from where the twins lived. It was almost definitely a bear, considering there was nothing remotely monster-y about the state of the corpse but it was enough for Sam to use as an excuse. So Sam told Dean he had a possible werewolf to help Max and Alicia out with it. Dean was ready to go at first, but Sam was able to convince Dean that there really wasn’t a need for four people to hunt one werewolf and also remind him that Christmas was coming up and he hadn’t finished shopping yet. Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at that point and Sam knew he was off the hook. Dean had been the one to suggest that they all celebrate a real Christmas like a real family, after all, so if he didn’t have the right presents for people or enough food he’d take it as a personal failing. Sam left with a duffle bag full of clothes, a smile on his face, and a warning from Dean not to scratch his baby or get killed.

Sam arrived at Max’s place on the twentieth, just before sunset, like he promised. Max and Alicia lived in one of the most disgustingly suburban places Sam had ever seen in his life, a small duplex in the middle of a cul-de-sac, white picket fence and everything. The front lawn was covered in about an inch and a half of snow, with multicoloured lights strung up around the trim. A bird bath sat in the right corner of the yard, little ceramic bird and mice in scarves and skates sat on the ice.

Sam knocked on the front door on the left side of the house. The door swung open and Max stood inside, looking warm and cozy in a soft blue sweater.

“Hey there, handsome,” he said, leaning against the door.

“Hey,” Sam said, leaning and dropping a kiss on Max’s lips.

“Sorry honey, the entry price is two kisses or a little tongue,” Max said.

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed him again, allowing Max to pull him through the door and into the living area.

Max’s home was clean and cozy, with dark wood furniture and cream-colored walls. There were subtle thing here and there that signified that a hunter lived there, like the strategically placed floral bouquet of monster repelling plants like wolfsbane sitting on the end table and the “decorative” Japanese ritual knives on the wall.

“Glad you could make it for the holidays,” Max said, flicking his wrist and causing the logs in the fireplace to burst into flame.

“Holidays? Christmas isn’t…”

Max chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. “Solstice. I thought you went to college, smart boy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, flushing just a bit. “I wasn’t aware you celebrated that.”

Max shrugged, “Why not? It makes the magic stronger, you know. Natural rhythms of the earth and all.”

“Ah,” Sam said, before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again, their lips meaning in a languid slide that continued after Max slipped his tongue past Sam’s lips. If Sam could, he would spend the whole night like this, with Max’s hands wandering slowly up and down his back, their chests pressed together, and his hands kneading into Max’s hips.

Eventually, Max pulled away, humming against Sam’s lips. “I have a feeling if we don’t stop now my lasagna’s going to burn,” he said.

Sam huffed and ducked his head into Max’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Max chuckled. It was a soft, velvety sound that twisted Sam’s stomach in all kinds of pleasant knots. “Don’t you ever apologize,” he said, delivering a soft pat to Sam’s rear before pulling away.

Sam and Max spent the next few hours lazing around Max’s house, necking and making out on the couch, only moving to the table once dinner was ready. It was nice, to get to relax for a while, to hold someone in his arms and taste the sweetness on their skin, to smell their shampoo, and to feel their warmth against him. It was really nice. But their gentle kisses didn’t stay tame for very long. Eventually, Sam found himself nibbling at Max’s shoulder nosing his sweater away from the skin. Max had his hand tangled in Sam’s hair, blunt nails scratching against Sam’s scalp, Max letting out small sighs and groans every once in a while. That too was nice, but Sam found himself reluctant to push much further.

“Sam, can I ask you a question,” Max asked, running his thumb over Sam’s knuckles.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I was wondering since the solstice is tomorrow, I was wondering if you could help me out with a little magic.”

“How do you mean? I’m not really a witch. I know a few spells but most of those are for repelling monsters. I could probably help with herbs and supplies but I’ve never cast a spell that wasn’t written out for me. I mean, I could…”

“Sam, honey,” Max interjected, “you’re rambling again.”

Sam chuckled, dipping his head, “Sorry. Continue.”

“I don’t need any herbs, just a little, energy. I plan on casting a little protection magic and it might require a little more than I have on my own.”

Sam stiffened a little on the couch, “So, how do you…”

“There are a few ways. Some of them a lot more fun than others,” Max said, leaning in and nipping at Sam’s bottom lip. He kissed Sam on the lips, starting out soft and sweet until a few soft swipes of his tongue coaxed Sam’s lips apart.

“Oh,” Sam breathed as Max trailed kisses across his jaw and onto his neck, nibbling lightly as he went.

“Uh-huh.” Max sucked on Sam’s skin, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough that Sam shivered under him.

Max pulled away, shift so that they were facing each other, one thigh on either side of Sam’s lap. Sam let his hands trail down Max’s back, then to skim the sides of his body. If he were being perfectly honest, he was more than a little nervous and had to take a few deep breaths to keep his hands from shaking.

“You okay?” Max asked, shifting slightly so that Sam could feel his boyfriend’s growing bulge brush against his stomach.

“Yeah. I’m good,” Sam said, though he sounded a lot less than okay to his own ears.

Max pulled away, bracing himself on Sam’s shoulders. “You don’t sound okay.”

“I’m fine,” Sam said, “really. I just haven’t done this kind of thing since college, not with another guy at least. And I’ve never, gone all the way, I guess, with another guy. But it’s fine. I’m okay.” He’d told himself for weeks that if he and Max were to have sex he would be fine with it, and he was. He wanted it, he wanted to be able to have that kind of magnetic intimacy that came with sex, but at the moment Sam couldn’t help but feel less than enthusiastic about it. He wasn’t opposed, he just, wasn’t too enthused either.

Max shifted his hips, grinding down into Sam’s lap and he couldn’t help but squirm away just a fraction of an inch.

Max raised a single eyebrow. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not okay with, you know. I don’t want to do anything if you’re not okay with it.”

“But you want to. And your magic…”

Max set a single finger against Sam’s lips, a soft frown across his lips. “I’m not gonna lie, I definitely want to. But you don’t. And I am not going to push you. You’re telling me you’re okay, but your body language is saying something completely different.”

Sam sighed.

“It’s not a bad thing, babe. Sometimes you’re just not in the mood.” Max removed his finger and pressed a chaste kiss to Sam’s lips.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…I dunno maybe not right now,” Sam said, shrugging.

Max smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “That’s fine baby. We can just sit here and do what we were doing before.”

“But what about your magic?” Sam asked.

Max laughed. “Not gonna lie, that was just a bonus if you were up for it. There are all kinds of other things we can do to build up energy. Chanting for one. Maybe a jog, because you’re one of those weirdos who likes running. Anything really that produces a physical reaction.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course,” Max said, shifting again so that his back was against Sam’s chest and he was sitting between Sam’s legs.

Sam sighed, burying his nose into Max’s short hair. The two of them continued to lay on the couch, kiss and necking occasionally, but mostly chatting about nothing. Max was easy to talk to. He was sweet and alluring and he never judged or ribbed Sam for any of his many, slightly nerdy interests. If anything, he encouraged Sam and seem genuinely interested when Sam started talking about the translation work he had been taking on back at the bunker.

The two of them started yawning through their conversation sometime after eleven and Max gave Sam the choice between the guest room or the bedroom. Sam opted for the bed with Max, changing after a quick shower and snuggling in behind Max and under the thick comforter. They continued to talk long after they’d said goodnight and flicked off the lamp, Max talking about the things he planned on doing the following day and Sam asking the occasional question. Sam couldn’t be for certain when exactly he fell asleep, but he knew he was comfortable and happy when he did absolutely completely gone on the little witch and his warm, open smile.

Sam awoke the next morning to an empty, foreign bed. It was still dark out, but that didn’t mean a damn thing considering the time of year. He took a few moments to adjust to his surroundings, smiling to himself when he remembered where he was. He’d forgotten to call Dean the night before, which probably meant he had about seven hundred text messages from both Dean and Cas, but he’d worry about that later. Right now, the only thing he cared about was the delightful, spicy smell drifting up the stairs.

Sam climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen and the source of the delicious smell he’d woken up to. He found Max standing in front on the island in the middle of the kitchen, slicing a piece out of a caramel colored bunt cake. On the stove, a pot of dark liquid simmered, a few sticks of cinnamon and half and orange bobbing with the small bubbles.

“Morning,” Max said, not looking up from what he was doing.

“Good morning,” Sam said, “is that breakfast?”

“It is. But it’s for the earth first. We eat after the sun comes up.”

Sam pouted, inhaling the rich, warm scent of the kitchen. “I guess I can deal with that. So what do we need to do first?”

“It’s snowing outside so I’m going to set this on the porch outside and then I’ll set up my stuff in the living room,” Max said, flicking off the stove burner.

“Don’t we like, need to go for a job first, or something?”

“Do you want to?”

“I just figured you needed the energy, right?”

Max smiled, sauntering up to Sam and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. “I don’t think I’m going to need anymore, babe.”

Sam frowned. “But I thought you said…”

Max frowned, leaning back slightly. “Oh. You don’t remember do you?” Max dipped his head.

“Uhm, no,” Sam said, ducking his head down to try to meet Max’s eyes.

“Right, well, um. You kind of,” Max let out a deep breath, “you said you loved me last night. I said it back.”

“Oh,” Sam said.

“Right, so I was kinda planning on using that. Strong emotions can be just as powerful as physical activity, especially if they’re reciprocated.”

“Right, yeah, that makes sense,” Sam said, nodding. He could already feel the slight blush creeping up his cheeks. He wasn’t usually a blusher, but if there was ever an instance to be slightly embarrassed, this was it. Telling his boyfriend he loved him while he was half asleep had to be up there with the time he’d worn one of Jess’s blouses to an interview. (In his defense, though, I was too big for her and looked a lot like one of the three button-downs he owned. How was he supposed to know that the side the buttons were on meant it was hers?)

Max nodded, pursing his lips. “So, not to push or anything, but considering the circumstance, could you, I dunno, maybe tell me again if you do mean it ‘cause I don’t wanna make this any more awkward than it already kinda is.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Sam laughed an uneasy chuckle, setting his fingers under Max’s chin and tipping his face upwards. “Max, I love you.”

“You’re not just saying that, are you?” Max asked a small smirk across his lips.

“What? No!”

“I’m just messing with you,” Max said, shoving lightly at Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Sam chuckled, “Good, now, uh, could you…”

Max laughed out loud, throwing his head back. “God you’re so awkward. I love you, too.” He leaned forward, pulling Sam close and kissing him.

Max smiled against his lips and Sam couldn’t help but laugh. This wasn’t the way he’d expected any of this to go, really, but he wasn’t complaining at all. Awkward was good. Awkward was great in fact.

Max eventually pried himself away from Sam, complaining that if they two of them didn’t separate they’d never get anything done.

Max’s ritual was much more subdued than all the other magic Sam had ever seen. For the majority of the circle, Max sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by a ring of gold candles. He hummed to himself for a while, hands over a golden bowl in front of him. Nothing happened until the sun rose and cast a few rays through the living room window, gentle rays falling over Max’s body. Max removed his hands from the bowl and the contents burst into flame, shooting up and threatening to scorch the roof, before dying back down to nothing. Max rose to his feet, blowing out the candles in a counter-clockwise direction before stepping out of the circle.

“That’s it?” Sam asked. He’d been sitting on the couch the whole time, sipping the coffee Max had allowed him to brew.

Max shrugged. “Not all magic has to be super showy. It’s done what it needed to do.”

The two of them then moved into the kitchen where Max poured them each a mug of the mulled cider that had been simmering on the stove and sliced a healthy portion of the coffee cake there was left.

“So what kind of ritual was that anyway?” Sam asked around a bite of coffee cake.

“Just some standard protection magic. Protects everyone in this house, Alicia’s and your bunker,” Max said with a shrug.

“How’d you manage to do that?”

“Visualization. Focus. The boost from the season,” he said with a flourish of his fork, “Probably the longest distance my magic has ever crossed. Which is impressive, if I do say so myself.”

Sam chuckled. “That’s what, almost a thousand miles?”

Max shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s impressive. And thank you, by the way. You didn’t have to.”

Max rolled his eyes. “It never hurts to have a little magic on your side. Plus, the safer you are the less I have to worry about you. And you brother and your mom and Castiel. Really, it’s for my piece of mind more than anything.”

“Still,” Sam said, “thank you.” The gravity of the whole thing came crashing down on him suddenly, just as he was about to take a sip from his mug. He and Dean may not have a huge monster threatening to destroy the world to gank right now, but they were still hunters and their lifestyle was still dangerous. Things could and did go wrong all the time. It was easy to think it would get easier and safer now that things were calm but a wrong move on a hunt could still kill any one of them. Max knew that. He understood because he lived the life himself, and he’d take measures to try and prevent that.

“What?” Max asked.

Sam realized he’d been staring, probably with a dumb look on his face the entire time. “Nothing, just, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After breakfast and a quick jog through the snow, Sam finally decided it was time to call Dean back. Apparently, Dean had called Alicia when he couldn’t get ahold of Sam and she’d blown his werewolf story. He’d gotten an earful from Dean about making up a hunt to go see his boyfriend and for keeping his boyfriend a secret, but Dean hadn’t been mad. At least, not until he realized he was either going to have to share his pecan pie or make another one, because Max and Alicia were coming for Christmas whether they liked it or not, according to Dean. And that was definitely okay in Sam’s book.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Solstice/Yule! And Happy Holidays!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Also, thank you for reading. 
> 
> I've you wanna come talk to me, I have [a tumblr](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/). I also have a blog dedicated to SPN [rare pairs and polyships](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/) if you'd rather talk to me there.


End file.
